Titans: Legacy
is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on by DC Comics, being created by TBD. It is produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on WB Kids on TBD 2021. Synopsis This series follows the adventures of a team composed by eight teenage superheroes in their mission to save innocent lives from potential menaces, most of them being rather vicious and nightmarish. Characters Main *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - a brave orphan acrobat who leads the Titans and is often seen as a brother figure by his teammates, while Batgirl and Starfire see him as a possible lover. *'Barbara "Babs" Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - Commissioner Gordon's brainiac daughter who is the Titans' second-in-command and is out to find out the source for most of the city's problems as well as handling her crush on Nightwing. *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - a troubled younger clone of Superman who is out to set up justice throughout the world. *'Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark/Wonder Girl' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a rather friendly teenage girl who is granted powers similar to Wonder Woman as she uses them to fight injustice. *'Princess Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - the curious princess of Tamaran who ends up exiled to Earth and decides to become a heroine on her own while dealing with her feelings for Nightwing, much to Batgirl's dismay. *'Virgil Hawkins/Static' (voiced by Khary Payton) - a chill African American teenager who acquired the ability to control and generate electiricity, using it to fight evil. *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - a slacker green-skinned teenager who is able to shapeshift into several animals due to a mutation, being somehow popular with some girls. *'M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - an overenergetic Martian girl who has TBD. Supporting *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - Superman's TBD cousin and a close friend to Barbara who TBD. *'Donna Troy/Wonder Girl' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Wally West/Kid Flash' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Garth/Tempest' (also voiced by Wil Wheaton) - TBD *'Kaldur'ahm/Jackson Hyde/Aqualad' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Tula/Aquagirl' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD *'Roy Harper/Arsenal' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Artemis Crock/Arrowette' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Brion Markov/Geo-Force' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Tara Markov/Terra' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Geo-Force's off-putting younger sister who originally served as an agent of H.I.V.E. until she grew fond of Garfield and TBD. *'The Doom Patrol', consisting of: **'Dr. Niles Caulder/The Chief' (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD **'Cliff Steele/Robotman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD **'Larry Trainor/Negative Man' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Steve Dayton/Mento' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Kay Challis/Crazy Jane' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD **'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD * Antagonists *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - a rather mysterious and sinister mercenary who is obsessed with Nightwing and is out to TBD. **'Joseph Wilson/Jericho' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - Slade's son who TBD. *'H.I.V.E.', consisting of: **'Queen Bee' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - the seductive head of H.I.V.E. who TBD. **'Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood' (voiced by Jonathan Frakes) - TBD **'The Fearsome Five', consisting of: ***'Jinx' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD ***'Gizmo' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD ***'Baran Flinders/Mammoth' (voiced by JB Blanc) - TBD ***'Simon Jones/Psimon' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - a powerful psychic who TBD. ***'Selinda Flinders/Shimmer' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Dr. Arthur Light' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'The Brain' (voiced by ) - a French-accented evil mastermind who is out to get power through TBD. **'Monsieur Mallah' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD **'Madame Rogue' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Komand'r/Blackfire' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Drury Walker/Killer Moth' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD **'Kitten Walker' (also voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD *'Rose Wilson/Ravager' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Neil Richards/Mad Mod' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'The Amazing Mumbo' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - TBD *'Johnny Sorrow' (voiced by TBD) - a masked criminal who TBD. *'Aliki and Margot Marceau/Double Dare' (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - two French criminals who have a crush Dick and TBD. * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia * Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Teen Titans Category:DC Lights Animated Universe Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-PG-V Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas